


Forever. (spaceblondes oneshot)

by briannarose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marilyn Monroe - Fandom, Old Hollywood
Genre: ALSO LMK IF U LIKE THIS AND WANT MORE OF THIS PAIRING???, F/F, im dubbing them spaceblondes pls ship this with me, smoochy smooching, they dont get drunk but a drink is referenced, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannarose/pseuds/briannarose
Summary: HI! So knowing Marilyn and the Doctor are canonically married I just.. I love them both so much and needed to create something very self indulgent. I'm dubbing this pairing 'Spaceblondes'. Pls cry with me. Anyways enjoy this short soft oneshot! Just a taste of this pairing, to see if anyone likes it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Marilyn Monroe, spaceblondes, the doctor/marilyn monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Forever. (spaceblondes oneshot)

The whirring of the TARDIS was dwindling into a gentle hum that could be felt under the feet, and the last press of a button to stabilise the ship was met with a satisfied huff from the Doctor, hands on her hips.

  
“See, I’m an expert at landing you, old girl,” she said proudly, an ongoing challenge of her skills from the consciousness of the ship was something the Doctor took very seriously, being as stubborn and prideful as she could be.  
That’s why the pout on her face was so evident when another whirring sound filled the air, a communication the timelord could expertly decipher despite its passengers having no concept of it further than the mundane growls of a car engine.

  
Taking a look at one of several monitors, she carefully deciphered the intricately written Gallifreyan glyphs, revealing that she was on Earth, 1958. Hollywood.

  
“I very vividly remember directing you to Jupiter’s moons, and yet..” the Doctor grumbled, pushing the screen out of her way in a huff and pulling on a lever that just wouldn’t budge. It was as if the ship was actively holding it back, fighting her strength in an act of protest that seemed to most annoy it’s owner.

  
“You’re doing this on purpose. What is there here that you think needs me? This is the third time.” her voice was a whine now, “I mean come on, I would understand ending up on Callista instead of Europa, just a different moon, but Earth, the late 50s. Ridiculous!”  
In an act of defiance, or rather tantrum, the frustrated timelord sat down on the cold, metal floor of the ship, cross legged like a child.

  
She had been through too much lately and it had weighed on her heavily, so feeling as though she had no control over her own ship was only additional stress. A simple evening on Europa, one of many moons of Jupiter, was something she’d planned for herself. She had a steaming curry waiting in the kitchen, that she’d picked up just minutes ago in a Sheffield takeaway, that she was looking forward to chowing down on while she sat admiring her view of Jupiter.

  
In fact, she felt she deserved this, something to relax her, but the TARDIS had other plans and the accumulation of emotions in recent days made her want to just sit there and bawl, scream until all of that tension and negative energy was expelled from the core of her being.  
However, it seemed the evening had other plans.

  
The clicking of heels against metal snapped the Doctor from her emotional daze, someone on board the ship. Her friends had been dropped off in Sheffield just an hour ago, they had work and relationships to attend to, the usual. So this didn’t make sense, and the ship was secure, it wouldn’t let just anyone on board.

  
“This is different to what I remember,” the soft and breathy Californian voice felt like a warm hug, instantly recognisable, “oh I like it though, feels so much warmer. You haven’t left already have you, Doctor? I ran as fast as I-“

  
Stood up from her sitting place, the timelord watched with wide eyes and blushing cheeks as an old lover stood by the door, blonde curls illuminated so beautifully by the golden glow of the ship. Marilyn Monroe, who two incarnations ago she’d married. Albeit, accidentally, but possibly the happiest accident in a long time.

  
“Hello.” The timelord managed to croak out, cheeks flushed and limbs fumbling as she caught her balance.

  
“Hello,” was repeated, red lips curving into a sweet smile, pleasant surprise, “it’s you isn’t it? You always said you’d change one day. You’re.. a lady.”

  
“I suppose I am,” the Doctor chuckled softly, running her fingers through her hair, eyes sparkling as she watched Marilyn walk closer, hips swaying so hypnotizingly, light blue dress flowing with her movements like she was straight out of a fairytale. The butterflies in the Doctor’s stomach seemed to be going a hundred miles per hour now, and all she could do was watch with wide, longing eyes.

  
Putting her initial upset aside, it made sense now. After all she’d been through, the Tardis knew what she needed, and it wasn’t self isolation on a distant moon like she’d convinced herself. It was much simpler, it was love. She needed to be loved, to be held, to feel at peace in the company of someone she adored.

  
In previous forms, mostly eleventh, the pair had spent so much time together, the hours couldn’t be counted. The details of the Doctor’s life felt safe in Marilyn’s hands, and getting to know the star for the beautifully kind and smart woman she was felt such an honour.  
“Technically speaking, this makes you my wife,” Marilyn pointed out, “what a dream.”

  
It was hard for the Doctor not to just melt, the way she spoke so beautifully and looked like heaven, and now was stood barely a foot from her, smelling like vanilla and an edge of tobacco.

  
“I.. Yes- Oh, this is brilliant,” the Doctor mumbled, not entirely sure if she was speaking aloud. Her mind was too busy spinning to register that.

  
“Yes. How I’ve missed you, Doctor. You always come when I need you the most, .” She said softly, and as sweet as it was, a pain struck the timelords hearts. Not always. Some things were fixed, and come four more aching years she wouldn’t be there, she couldn’t be there. She despised to think about such things. Wretched endings.

  
“I missed you,” the Doctor choked out, almost teary, “how did you find the ship?”

  
A soft giggle seemed to cause all her sadness to dissipate, the pain in her chest replaced by a dreamy flutter.  
“Well, landing in my gardens should give you a clue, and that awfully loud noise! I came running as soon as I heard it, sent all of my guests away” she answered, delicately taking the timelord’s cool hand in her own, such simple tenderness that made the Doctor feel almost light-headed.

  
Internally she cursed herself for not being dressed up a little fancier, just stood in her regular get up minus the coat, but her old lover seemed over the moon regardless, she knew not to overthink it.

  
Led outside into the garden, it was just as she remembered it from the sweet evenings they’d spent, laid in the grass watching the sunset. It was there they’d opened up to each other, in a way the Doctor didn’t often feel they could.

  
Beautiful green trees and red roses, the white walls of the house in close distance, tucked behind the warmth of brick patio where they’d sit and drink cocktails until dawn. She would have missed it, if she had the chance.

Everything was so chaotic, she had all the time in the world at her fingertips and yet no time at all, one woman spread so thinly across galaxies, putting things right where it was needed, and having everything she thought she knew about her own life ripped from beneath her in the process.

  
If she could stay here, forever, she would. Knowing she couldn’t was heart breaking, but all the more reason to cherish this.

  
Snapped from her little daze, she was handed a cold glass, a mojito. Marilyn had her own to her lips, taking a sip. Every little thing she did was so enthralling.

  
They sat on the grassy lawn, shoulder to shoulder, under the waning evening sun.  
“You look tired, honey.” Marilyn’s soft voice said.

  
The Doctor turned her head to look at her, and her heart skipped several beats when their eyes met, faces so close.  
“Tired? No, I don’t need to sleep.”  
“I don’t mean that. I mean.. Like your mind has endured such torture. Since we last met.. I can see it in your eyes, all of your pain and exhaustion. I know we lead such different lives, Doctor, but I understand.”

  
“I suppose you’re right.. In all the things I do, I never stop to think about what I need. There I was, trying to run away yet again. But I wound up here, like the Tardis knew.”

  
“Knew what?”

  
“That I needed to be with someone that I..” she bit her lip slowly, eyes searching the sparkling blue ones before her. Love. Her eyes were so full of it.

  
Her words were lost, she struggled to say such strong words despite her age. Or rather because of it, because losing people was exhausting and in a way she’d already lost her, she knew how this ended.

  
She left the word lost in the swirling seas of her mind, saying it with a soft kiss upon those plump red lips, hand coming to gently hold the side of Marilyn’s face with such loving tenderness. If she could choose to stay in one moment forever, it would be this one.

  
Soft blonde curls against her palm, soft mouth against her own, slow hands against her shoulders pulling her in closer. She tasted like mint and rum, hints of strawberries and smoke, so heavenly and intoxicating.

  
“Stay the night, honey,” that smooth Californian voice breathed, lips brushing against each other’s.

  
Rosy cheeks and racing heart, the Doctor was flustered and so entranced, no planet or galaxy in this moment could ever be a match for the woman underneath her fingertips. She nodded, arm wrapping firmly around Marilyn’s waist, pulling her close and sending them tumbling onto the grass, the Doctor on her back with Marilyn above her.

  
Their glasses were discarded on the grass, half-drank cocktails spilled out onto it, and not a care in the world. Having not expected it, Marilyn reacted with a little squeal before breaking out into laughter, hands planted on the grass either side of the Doctor’s head.

  
Marilyn was the one this time to initiate a slow kiss, the Doctor’s hands holding her waist firmly. Despite the blush that adorned her cheeks, her shyness was dissipating little by little, and she carefully rolled them over, so she was the one above her lover.

  
Their tongues were steady against one another, slow and passionate. The world could be ending around them and neither would care, just be so content in their little dreamland.

  
Breathlessly, the Doctor spoke, “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”  
“Forever.”


End file.
